


Rocks

by LittleSweetCheeks



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Clueless!Hotch, Family, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Hotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: Standing all alone in the woods, half supported by a boulder, Hotch remembered the one thing he’d never gotten around to sharing with Spencer.





	

Hotch had known he was a carrier since he’d entered puberty as a teen.  It was a major point of contention with his father, that his son would be so weak as to be a carrier.  So Hotch did what he had to in order to protect himself.  He never told anyone.

He had met Haley only a few years later and with the exception of a few months where they broke up, Hotch stayed exclusive to her.  Dating, and later marrying, a woman meant being a carrier was a non-issue.  He knew it was probably why Jack had been such a long time coming, carriers were less fertile all around, but eventually he was born and no one had to know.  The tests were better by then and Hotch had very discretely asked the doctors if Jack was a carrier, to which they replied no.

But when Haley died, Hotch turned to the one person who was the most willing to push through his defenses and simply _be there_ for him and Jack.  The friendship with Reid started as the younger man simply showing up and helping with dinner, chores.  Making sure Hotch was sober.  Over months it morphed into time spent without Jack, a date here or there, hesitant touches as they brushed by one another.  It was subtle and it was slow, but it was there.

-

_*Eight months prior*_

_Spencer stopped by, it was a weekend off for the team and Jack had been whisked away by Jessica for some fun.  Hotch was a tumbler into tipsy when the young genius let himself into Hotch’s apartment.  He’d been wearing soft, worn jeans and his oxford and a sweater.  He looked warm and Hotch couldn’t resist reaching out and holding that sweater as tight as he could.  What came next had been a flurry of kissing and exposed flesh._

_Hotch didn’t remember much between the couch and the bed.  But once in the bed…  That he would remember forever.  Reid had crawled backward, spread naked on the comforter.  The slight chill in the room raising goosebumps on his arms.  Hotch fished a bottle of lube out of the drawer before shedding his sweats and joining Spencer.  “Take me.”  His voice was on the edge of begging, he wasn’t sure where the words had come from.  He hadn’t been taken since his early days of college, back when there was far more alcohol and stupidity in his system.  The twitch of Reid’s cock let him know, however, that it had been the perfect thing to say._

_Reid popped open the lube and beckoned Hotch up to straddle him.  “Do you want to prep yourself or do you want me to?”_

_Hotch blushed, “You do it.”  His eyes rolled back as a finger swirled around his hole before plunging in, just missing his prostate.  “I need you so much.”_

_Spencer was surprised at Aaron’s willingness, but wasn’t going to complain now.  He pressed a second finger in alongside the first without pulling out and without warning.  The glorious keening sound made him hungry to be buried inside the older man._

_Two quick brushes against his prostate had Hotch panting, stretching his knees even wider, and trying to sink further onto the fingers inside him and ride them.  Suddenly a third finger joined the other two and he felt his body instantly relax.  The fingers vanished and before Hotch could force himself to look down at his lover, he was being impaled onto Spencer’s cock._

_Reid watched in awe as Hotch instantly took over, riding him deep and hard.  It was difficult to focus and all too soon he was grabbing for hips, trying to force the larger man down into him as he came hard, filling the space within with his seed.  A deep groan rumbled through his partner before splashes of fluid stretched across his stomach and chest._

_-_

*Present*

Hotch looked back at their first coupling with fondness, a memory that helped him through the stressful points in his job.  It helped him remember that he was someone who could be loved.

Standing all alone, Hotch thought back to the nearly a year since he and Spencer had made it official.

-

_*Seven months prior*_

_Hotch stopped and sat on the curb.  He was out for a weekend run with Morgan, the pair would meet up and get in ten miles when they opportunity but this morning he’d been slow.  Morgan had run ahead a bit, but every once in a while would turn back to him.  Hotch had pushed his body but eight miles in he simply couldn’t go any further._

_“You okay man?”  A pair of sneakers entered Hotch’s vision._

_He looked up at his second in command, “I don’t know.  I just can’t go any further.”_

_Morgan sank to the curb beside him and passed over his water bottle, “You look like you’ve ran a marathon.  What gives?”_

_Hotch shook his head, “My stamina has vanished the past few weeks.  I really don’t get it.”_

_Chuckling, Morgan took the bottle back, “Gettin’ old man.”_

\-----

_*Five months prior*_

_Subway had been the only viable non-fried-food option on their stakeout.  JJ had dragged him into the small restaurant after the umpteenth time she caught him staring longingly in its direction.  His mouth had started watering as soon as they got inside.  He was surprised he was so hungry._

_JJ had gone first, ordering something lite and mostly vegetable while Hotch lingered, getting practically everything shoved into two foot-long subs.  “How many people are you feeding there?”_

_He stared at his bag of sandwiches and to her, “What?  I was hungry.”_

_She patted his arm, “That’s why you never shop for food hungry.  There’s no way you will finish all of that.”_

_He could feel her staring as he’d inhaled the first sub almost completely before they got back to the car.  Choosing to ignore her, he instead swiped her cup of lemonade and smiled cheekily when she gaped and tried to grab it back._

\-----

_*Three months prior*_

_Hotch stared in the mirror that morning, swearing against all things holiday.  Jack had managed to talk Dave into taking him trick-or-treating back in October when Hotch had been ill.  The older agent had taken the boy and two of his friends around to the most affluent neighborhoods, ones most kids didn’t have access to, and the boys had made out with bags full of sweets.  And the goodies kept on coming clear up to Thanksgiving.  The various members of the team brought in home cooked food every day they were in the office which had led to a late team Thanksgiving Dinner hosted by Dave since the team had gotten called away halfway through the actual holiday._

_And December.  December appeared to be their tech analyst’s favorite month as she decorated and baked to her heart’s delight.  Each team member was sent home with a variety of cakes and pastries, cookies and candy.  It was a constant food fest._

_Which was why, on January fifth, Hotch wasn’t really all that surprised when he went to put on his favorite grey suit and couldn’t button the slacks.  He glared at the scale in the corner of the closet, a bit afraid to know exactly how bad the situation had gotten.  He decided instead to take on a few extra sessions at the gym, maybe some extra runs in the mornings, and get back into shape.  So he zipped his slacks and decided the belt would hide the undone button, put on his blue oxford, which also seemed to not fit quite right either, he definitely needed more gym time, and tie before heading out the door._

_He really should have expected that working with the best team meant nothing would be missed.  And really, he should have expected it would be Garcia who would have noticed a change in how his suits fit.  But somehow he found himself standing in her office, door shut and locked, wanting to flinch under her appraising eye._

_“I’m worried Hotch.”_

_He frowned at her, “I’m fine.”_

_Eyebrows went up and she nodded her head in that I-don’t-believe-you way she had.  “You suit fits different.”_

_“I’ve been eating pretty much since Halloween.  Less junk and more time in the gym is in my future.”_

_Her face went soft a minute, “But you’re okay?”_

_“Huh?”  The shift to worry surprised him a bit.  “I’m fine, I promise.  Too much sitting and eating, that’s all.”  He smiled at her._

_Garcia turned to her desk and dug through a drawer, finding what she was looking for, she turned to him and held up a tiny object with a grin and a flourish._

_“What’s that?”  He squinted._

_She blushed a vibrant red, “Your, uhh, belt doesn’t do the best job hiding that your pants don’t button.  Around here no one is likely to say anything, but out in the field, believe me, you don’t want an issue.  You loop it around and through and it acts like a button extender.”_

_He took the tiny circle and stared at it, “How did you even think if something like that?”  His voice didn’t hide his amazement._

_She picked up a pen to play with, “Most women know about it.  It’s especially helpful when you’re on a limited income and your weight tends to..”  She raised her pen up and down like a roller coaster, finishing her sentence with the gesture._

_Hotch looked at her and realized weight seemed to be something she was embarrassed to talk about.  It surprised him a bit.  “How do I…?”_

_Garcia coughed slightly, “I can do it, if you don’t mind?”  She put her hands up, “Or if that’s too personal!”_

_He caught her hands, “I know better than to question the expert.”  When she exhaled he dropped her hands and undid his belt.  He tried to breathe normally as she made quick work of the elastic band._

_She stepped back, finished, and giggled, “You still have your rock hard abs, Sir, I think you’ll be just fine.”_

_\--_

*Present*

Spring was in full swing and the team had the pleasure of being stuck in what had to be the best located little town if someone was coming to the Appalachian Mountains for the views of nature.  Unfortunately, the team had come for the views of severed bodies being dislodged from their woodland burials by spring storms. 

The weather and hiking had left them all sniffling from allergies and aching in under-used muscles.  By the third day Hotch had gone out and bought a replacement pair of hiking boots, a size bigger for some comfort.  He’d found the terrain left him short of breath and worn out faster than most of the rest of the team.  As they worked their way down the river, the trail eventually vanished altogether.  Dogs were still finding bodies up ahead.  The Sheriff approached where Rossi and Hotch were picking their way through the trees slowly, neither particularly enjoying the hike. 

“I don’t know how your lot would take it, but I’m thinking we would be better bunking down out here and continuing on in the morning.  We’re getting so far out that the walk in and out of the woods will take the whole day.”

The pair exchanged a look, Rossi shrugged, “No different than hunting.  I don’t mind a tent now and then.”

Hotch sighed and glanced back at the others spread out amongst the trees.  “Me neither, Jack will be jealous.  But I’m thinking we may have a few who don’t have the same view.”  He turned to the Sheriff, “There are tents?”

He nodded, “If that’s the plan, we’ll radio back and have a couple officers head down the river with a few.  We can’t get a fancy boat through, but a few of our guys can manage a canoe and supplies.  They’ll be small two-man tents.”

Rossi looked around the woods, “We need to find the other bodies, Hotch.”

He rubbed his face before called the other four members of the team over.  “We’re camping tonight.  Two to a tent.  The locals are bringing out supplies to meet us.”  He watched Emily and JJ bump shoulders and grin.

“Can we make requests?”  Emily beamed.

The officer replied, “I can ask.  See what they can come up with on short notice.”

JJ clapped her hands, “Let’s make a list.”

Morgan and Reid had identical looks of misery on their faces.  Both were born and raised city boys with limited wilderness experience, either out of lack of exposure or out of a lack of desire to be exposed.  Rossi hooked and arm around each man’s neck, “This will be fun.  Tell you what, since Hotch and I camp fairly often, we’ll split and bunk with each of you.”

Reid perked up, his eyes twinkling as he met Hotch’s.

==

The tents arrived just before darkness set in.  Some of the officers headed back in the canoes when the fresh officers had arrived.  Dinner was an assortment of basic camp foods and an abundance of s’mores at JJ and Emily’s request.  The officers who had the search dogs took a tent further back on their path, hoping that if their UNSUB headed their way, the dogs would alert them.  The ladies tented next to a tent of two local female cops, their tents forming a ‘V’.  An assortment of local officers lined the trail, some in tents, many sleeping under the stars and the Rossi/Morgan tent was pitched closer to the river.  Morgan had joked that the sound of the water would hopefully drown out the older man’s infamous snoring.

Reid had carried the last tent further up the path.  He was hoping to fulfill a fantasy or two while the opportunity presented itself.  When they both climbed into the tent and zipped it closed later that night, he didn’t hesitate to roll over and press his lips to his partner’s.  “Let’s make love.”

Hotch smiled into the kiss, “Here?  Everyone will hear us.”

Rocking his hips, he whispered into Hotch’s ear, “Then you’ll have to be quiet.”  Reid pulled off his shirt and loosened his pants.  He had no intention of this taking very long at all.  “I want to feel how hot you are.”

Aaron couldn’t get stripped fast enough.  He was still kicking off socks and one pant leg when fingers started rubbing and teasing his hole.  When two long fingers pressed fully in all at once, he gasped and arched.  The burn was glorious, “Hard and fast.”

Spencer lit up and pulled his hand away, lining himself up.  “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t.”  With that, Spencer plunged in to the hilt.  Aaron arched again, cursing and seeing stars.  The stretching and burning coupled with the feel of Spencer’s cock massaging his prostate had him begging for more.

Spencer obliged and set a furious pace and within minutes he pressed a bruising kiss to Hotch’s lips, silencing them both as they came.

==

The sound of the zipper sliding open and then back closed cut through the crisp morning quiet.  Spencer scrunched his nose and snuggled down into his bag, deciding if this was what camping was like, he’d be more inclined to go again. 

Just as he was drifting back to sleep, the zipper opened and shut again before Hotch rolled back onto his own blankets. 

Spencer sat up to press a kiss to his face.  When he looked down, Hotch had small beads of sweat along his hair line and upper lip.  “Are you okay?”  He was instantly concerned.

“I’ll be fine in a bit.  I just need to rest a bit more.”  He rolled over to try and get some more sleep.

Later Spencer heard the others getting up and he exited the tent, closing it behind him. He sought out Rossi, “Hotch didn’t feel well this morning.  Are we packing up camp or using this as base?”

Dave frowned, his friend was rarely under the weather, “Is he okay?”

“He will be.”

Dave led him over to the sheriff and repeated Reid’s question.

“We can use this as base.  Let your agent know.  He can hang back, not a big deal.  We’ll be back later this afternoon.”

Rossi tanked him and headed for Hotch’s tent.  Once inside, he frowned down at the sweaty form curled onto his side, “Aaron?”

Opening his eyes, “Yeah, Dave?”

“We’re leaving the tents as base camp.  You stay here until whatever’s wrong passes, okay?”

“I can help,” he tried to sit up.

Hands to shoulders, Dave pushed him back, “No.  You’ll be more of a liability than help.”

Hotch glared as his friend as he left, sealing the tent behind him.

==

When the camp was emptied, the silence pressed in and Hotch climbed out of the tent.  He was used to being busy with work or his son, idleness was foreign to him.  He walked the perimeter of their oddly shaped campsite, looking for any signs of trouble.  As he walked, he felt better, maybe the fresh air was all he needed.  On a third loop around the camp, Hotch stared down at the river just beyond, it looked particularly inviting.  He glanced around just to check no one was in the vicinity before shedding down to his boxers and wading in.  A smile crossed his face as he relaxed and sank down to let it rush over and around him.  His mind instantly went back to the case, trying to work out the mysteries of their UNSUB.

When the sun passed its highest point in the sky, Hotch decided it was time to drag himself out of the river and get cleaned up.  He collected his dry clothes from the rock he’d laid them on and climbed the bank.  Just short of his tent he veered into the brush again to use the restroom.  The strange, painful need to go had returned.  He found a small outcrop of rocks hidden from view and thanked whoever could hear for its existence. 

The birds chirped overhead, fluttering from tree to bush, building nests.  A rabbit appeared in the clearing briefly before vanishing again.  Hotch watched the animals around him, trying to take his mind off of the unbearable pain he was in.  When sitting didn’t seem to help, he tried shifting around.  A nosey squirrel popped up in the bush to his left and simply ignored the stare he gave it. 

Frustrated and in pain, he stood up and then stared down in confusion as something wet dripped down his legs.  Concerned that something was truly wrong with him, Hotch reached back and tried to feel where whatever that had been was coming from.  His fingers met the edge of his opening, which was no longer the tight little hole it had always been.  Figuring he had no choice, he pressed further and found himself met with a slippery, solid surface.  He froze.  Standing all alone in the woods, half supported by a boulder, Hotch remembered the one thing he’d never gotten around to sharing with Spencer. 

When his body demanded his attention once again, Hotch knew this wasn’t indigestion at all, he was giving birth.  Alone and in the woods amidst an investigation.  Finally he surrendered and found the most comfortable position the rocks allowed and let nature take over.  He tried not to think about how humiliating this was.  He tried not to think about how he was going to break this to Spencer, the man who never wanted his own kids.  Straining and panting as his body gave way, he heard familiar voices coming from camp.  He could hear Dave and Spencer looking for him.  All of his energy was sapped and he found he couldn’t call out, but as his, their, baby started crowning, Hotch cried out in pain.

Spencer’s head snapped around, “Did you hear that?”

Rossi started to jog the direction of the sound, “It sounded like Aaron.”

Falling into step, “He can’t be far.  I think something’s wrong.”

The pair climbed along the hill, nearly tripping on roots and branches.

“Why the hell would he be back this far?”  Dave ducked under more foliage.

Spencer stopped short, “Rossi?”

He peered over the younger man’s shoulder, “Holy shit!”  Rushing forward, he knelt in Hotch’s line of sight.  “Spencer and I are here.”

Reid felt like time slowed down.  His partner of nearly a year was crouched on his hands and knees on the rocks, chin to his chest and knees and feet apart.  From his position, he watched the baby slip from his lover’s body and onto the rocks.  It was surreal.  Rossi snapping at him brought him out of his daze, “What?”

“Your coat!  It’s going to die of exposure!”  The older man snapped.

Spencer rushed forward, shedding his jacket and doing his best to scoop up the baby.  He pulled the infant close to his chest and stood as close to Hotch’s side as he could to avoid damaging the umbilical cord.

Dave stared at Spencer and Down to Hotch who’d been overcome with relief and emotions and had put his forehead to the rocks and started crying.  “It’ll be okay, Aaron.”  He rubbed his shoulder, “Just lay down and relax now.  It’ll be okay.”  When his friend tried to shift to his side, Dave helped maneuver the cord around his leg.  “Just lay here, I’m going to grab more blankets and things.  Don’t try to move.”

Spencer stared after Rossi as he vanished into the trees.

“I’m so sorry Spencer.  I’m so sorry.  I didn’t know.”

Spencer stared down at Aaron, running his eyes slowly over his prone body and then to the baby.  He suddenly realized he hadn’t looked to see what it was so he pulled the edge of his jacket back.  “Aaron, you have another son.”  When the only response he got was more sobbing, he ran his fingers through Aaron’s hair.  “You really didn’t know?”  He asked softly.

Hotch shook his head.  “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay.  He’s here now.  We need to get back to town and get you both looked at.  I’m not sure we have anything to clamp the cord out here.”

Rossi reappeared with an armful of blankets and another couple coats.  “Everyone else is back to camp.  You’re about to make this announcement in a very big way.”  He helped Reid wrap a blanket around the jacket the baby was in, providing additional warmth.

“We should wait a bit then.”

“Why?”

“He needs to deliver the placenta.  He can’t walk back to camp safely still tethered to the baby.  Then he can redress and we can go back.”

Rossi nodded and sat on an open space on the rocks, “I can’t believe I never knew.”

“I didn’t know I wa-“

“I meant I didn’t know you were a carrier.”  He cut Hotch off.  “You could have shared that with me.”

“I’ve hidden that part of myself all my life.”  He went silent, holding his breath and arching his back.

Rossi jumped up, unsure what was happening.

“Breathe Aaron.”  Spencer pressed down on his stomach.  “Just breathe and relax.”  He helped deliver the placenta and wrapped it inside the jacket and blankets alongside the baby before passing him to Rossi.  He looked Hotch over, “I don’t see anything life threatening, but we still need to get you to a hospital.  I’ll help you dress, but there’s no hiding this.  You’re going to still be leaking fluid until you heal.”  He watched as his partner processed the news and frowned.

Hotch pushed himself to a sitting position and accepted his clothes one piece at a time.  Once he slipped on the coat Dave had brought him, he carefully started down the trail.  “What do I say?”

“As much as you want to.”  Reid started to take back the baby but was rebuffed as Rossi motioned for him to help Hotch along.  “How did you end up so far into the brush, anyway?”

“I guess I was looking for privacy, I was in pain.  I found that boulder and somehow knew I needed it.”  All too soon they were back at the edge of camp.  Hotch stopped and stared down at his clothes, there was no way he wasn’t going to get questions.  Before he could move forward, Emily and JJ spotted him and rushed over.

“What happened?”

“Are you okay?”

“Do you need a hospital?”

Rossi appeared from the trees, “Yes he needs a hospital, and yes he’s going to be okay.”  Before he could say more, the baby cradled in his arms started to cry.

==

The trip to the hospital had been surprisingly quick.  The emergency room doctors had sent the baby for testing while they ran Hotch through his own battery of tests.  Carriers were fairly rare and this small town hospital only had limited experience.  Finally, after several hours had gone by, father and son were reunited.  When the baby had started to fuss, Spencer had helped him get their baby latched to his breast. 

“He needs a name, Aaron.”  Spencer cupped the infant’s head with his hand, in awe at the sight.

“I have no clue what to name him.”

“How about Peter.”  He blushed when Hotch gazed up at him, “It means rock.  You sought out the rocks when you delivered him.”

“Peter.”  He tried it out.  “I like it.”  When the baby finished, Aaron shifted him to the other side, “Spencer?”

“Yeah?”

“I really am sorry about this.  Me being a carrier was an issue for my dad so I never talked about it.  I never told anyone.  It’s been so long since I’ve even said it out loud that I didn’t think to say it when we started sleeping together.  I know how you felt about having kids of your own.”  He hung his head.

“It’s okay.  Really.  Some profilers we all are if none of us ever caught on to this.”  He waved his hand toward the baby.

Aaron huffed a chuckle, “Looking back, there were some signs; I chalked it all up to age and bad habits.”

Reid started to respond but the door swung open and the four other members of their team pressed in.  He caught Hotch blush at being exposed while feeding the baby, but didn’t saying anything.

“So,” JJ started, “How big?  Do you know how far along you were?”

“Four pounds ten ounces, they figure he’s a few weeks early but he’s doing everything so far he needs to be.”  Hotch couldn’t help but feel proud of his son.

“Well, he’s precious.  Does he have a name yet?”  Emily peeked in on the baby.

“Peter.”  Reid nudged her back a bit so she wasn’t in Aaron’s face.

“Peter and Jack.  Peter Hotchner.”  She smiled.

“No, Peter Reid.”  Hotch corrected.  “Spencer’s his father too.”

 


End file.
